Pastel Garden
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: A collection of one-shot drabbles.Various characters/pairings.Newest:CamxLillian.
1. Between You And I

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **I'm in the mood to write one-shots. (n.n); This is my first attempt in making drabbles. It looks fun so I tell myself to give it a try. XD Uhm, there'll be 15 themes with each theme consist of 50 words.

* * *

**BETWEEN YOU AND I**

Character/Pairing: Gray x Claire

* * *

**_01. Impression_**

Gray's first meeting with Claire was not something one would portray as a 'romantic encounter'. His grandfather scolded him; he snapped at the blonde and received a 'brilliant' remark from the blonde-haired woman about his training. Gray wondered if Claire thinks that the guy she just met is an idiot.

**_02. Eyes_**

One thing about Claire that intrigued Gray the most is her eyes. After knowing the blonde for 2 weeks, Gray noticed that Claire is really good in concealing her emotions to others but he can always tell the truth by simply looking into that beautiful aquamarine orbs of the blonde's.

**_03. Story_**

Gray's friendship with Claire started to bloom after a season ended. They always meet and chat in the inn. He learned a lot about her during their talk and soon realized that he started to share stories about his life to her; something that he never did with anyone else.

_**04. Smile**_

Lately Gray found himself annoyed whenever he saw the blonde smiled to other people – especially to the other bachelors in the town. He was confused of why he felt so and mused upon the alien feelings he started to feel towards the blonde-haired farmer after three seasons of knowing her.

_**05. Cherry Blossoms**_

As he watched as well as admired the blonde danced with the other girls during the Spring Goddess Festival, Gray concluded that the falling petals of the pink flowers that falls around her made her look like the Harvest Goddess herself; the cherry blossoms suits her figure and giggle perfectly.

_**06. Distraction**_

For once Gray didn't shout back at Saibara who scolded him for not paying attention to his work. It doesn't matter; he is fully aware that his mind and focus are elsewhere, thinking constantly about a particular blonde-haired farmer and not to the ore he is supposed to work on.

_**07. Reaction**_

Gray's calm acceptance to Mary's news about her wedding with Jack makes him pondered upon the change in himself. He congratulated both Mary and Jack and received a smirk from the blonde's older brother. Gray asked him if something's wrong but he only answered him with pats on his back.

_**08. Fight**_

Gray had forgotten the reason that lead to his first fight with Claire. It must've been his fault though for after the fight Jack came to see him; punching him straight on the face and told him that no one mess with his baby sister and gets away with it.

_**09. Weakness**_

He's not fond of sweets but eventually ate all the Rice Candy prepared by Claire during the time they spent together on Moon Viewing Day. Gray suffered from stomach-ache afterwards but being able to see Claire's blushing face as he complimented her cooking worth the pain he had to endure.

_**10. Denial**_

Jack and Kai teased him all day about his feelings to Claire. Gray told them they're sprouting nonsense but feel defeated when Jack pointed out he's blushing whenever Claire's name was mentioned and Kai's whistle to said statement makes him wanted to smack them with the hammer in his hand.

_**11. Thanksgiving**_

Gray's eyebrows narrowed as he stared at the burnt substance in his hand. He was confused at the result for he followed Ann's chocolate recipe to make it. He decided not to give the 'chocolate' to Claire for it'll only make her sick and blew-up his opportunity to impress her.

_**12. Another Step**_

Gray fumbled with the blue feather in his hand. His thoughts wandered elsewhere, not noticing the blonde approaching him from behind. As she tapped him on his shoulder, he yelped and turned around to face the other – his face heated when Claire asked him about said item in his hand.

_**13. Truth**_

It's been 3 years since Claire came to the town and Gray had finally got his grandfather to praise him on his work. He went to tell the news to the blonde and in the middle of the excitement blurted out that he loves her ever since he saw her.

_**14. One Moment**_

The moment when Claire say 'yes' to his proposal, Gray was stunned; he swore that the world's stopped moving as well. He had asked the blonde to slap him hard to make sure he's not dreaming and regret doing so for the cheek she slapped reddened until their wedding day.

_**15. Happiness**_

He watched as his young granddaughter ploughed the field with her father's hoe and the blonde approached him with a plate of Baked Corn in her hands. Gray smiled and thanked her; for the food, the blissful life and for the memories they've shared together from the beginning until now.

* * *

**. THE END .**

* * *

**A/N: **...That was harder than I thought; to limit the words for each theme. It's really fun though. XD XD


	2. Journey

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **Writing something shorter is a good change of pace from writing long one-shots and continuous story, thus the reason why I make another. I reused the one-shot drabble originally for GrayxClaire because I'm too lazy to make a new one. X"D Drabble style is still the same with the previous one, only this and the upcoming ones will consist only of 10 themes. C=

* * *

**JOURNEY**

Character/Pairing: Will x Chelsea

* * *

_**01. Name**_

The brunette that Will encountered when he was riding Arthur intrigued him in an instant. He climbed down of his horse to introduce himself to her. He chuckled at the brunette's shocked expression after he told her his name – other previous people who heard it did the same as well.

_**02. Schedule**_

Their schedules are completely different; he spends his more on walking leisurely around the islands while she spends her working on the farm almost every day. That didn't hinder them from having a chat once in a while though – it's a quick one, but nevertheless both are happy doing it.

_**03. Invitation**_

His uncle once in a while invited Will to dinner over his mansion. Will always went there alone but one night he went there with the brunette who visited him late, surprising both his uncle and cousin of her unexpected appearance. His uncle teased him about it the next morning.

_**04. Facts**_

Being born rich, Will always gets what he wanted. People always think that he loved his luxurious life and is happy being surrounded by expensive items. Chelsea, however, was one of the exceptions from this – she knows what he loved most is a single flower that bloomed only at night.

_**05. Gift**_

Chelsea had never gave Will stuffs that she mined from the cave on the island he always visits. Instead, she presented him with various kinds of flowers that she found during her walk around the islands. The flowers will always be the one that decorated Will's room on his ship.

_**06. Silence**_

She cried and blamed herself over the death of one of her cows but Will told her that it's not true. The blonde never expected her to launch into his arms – he relaxed afterwards, wrapped his arms around her and saying nothing in return, stroked her hair to calm her.

_**07. Simplicity**_

Will have journeyed throughout the world, visiting places which were alien to him and during his travel, he saw and learnt of how others live. He, however, thinks that the life the people in Sunshine Islands lead interest him the most, especially the life lead by a particular brunette farmer.

_**08. Food**_

Chelsea chuckled when he told her that he never set foot in the islands' diner. He decided to go in and ordered something to eat. Will was amazed at the taste and told her that it must've tasted so because of her presence there, earning another chuckle from the brunette.

_**09. Determination**_

Will is aware of his feelings towards the brunette and fully knows that his father will never approve of his decision if he ever tells him that he wished to wed her. The blonde made up his mind not to give up persuading him though for she's his raison d'être.

_**10. Jonquil**_

She's knowledgeable about vegetables and fruits but Will never expected her to know the meaning of the single flower he handed her. Smiling, she showed him a particular feather that afterwards made them blushed for some seconds before reaching out for each others' hand and smiled happily at said gesture.

* * *

**. THE END .**

* * *

**A/N: **I've always wanted to write a happy story for Will after he got a bad one in my other one-shot collection. XD I'll be taking request for a drabble from now on. It's always fun to see what others can think of for the themes. XD XD Feel free to request if you want. Give me a character or pairings and ten themes. I will mostly do a happy one, sometimes will be a bittersweet drabble but never a sad or angst drabble. That's reserved for my other one-shot. Lol. XD


	3. I Did It

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **Here goes the first request. It's from XxFireDeityxX. Since there's no theme provided, I randomly selected some. XD If I'm not mistaken, this is my first time writing something using ToTT's characters. XD I think this one will be updated faster than my long-shots stories. (n.n)

* * *

**I DID IT**

Character/Pairing: Hiro x Lillian

* * *

_**01. Duty**_

With ragged breaths, Lillian thanked the young doctor for his concern on her health. Hiro blushed, scratching his chin with one finger and with a nervous smile told her it's his job to make sure that everyone in the village is healthy – it's natural for him to care about her.

_**02. Spellbound**_

Ayame must've noticed that he's been staring at the brunette for a long time when she appeared in the clinic wearing the new gift she'd gotten from Nori – Ayame commented on Lillian's style and smirked at him as the young doctor stuttered out his opinion about the brunette's new outfit.

_**03. Late**_

Hiro feels as if all his tiredness from his night shift was washed away as the brunette appeared from the door, smiling at him. He's even happier when she accepted his offer for a walk around the town even when it's already late. He dreamt a wonderful dream that night.

_**04. Popular**_

Lillian's success in uniting Bluebell and Konohana turned her into hot topics discussed by the townspeople of both villages. Hiro can't helped but stopped each time he saw or heard the other bachelors talking about her – he find himself pouting at their comments saying that Lillian is an amazing girl.

_**05. Time**_

Hiro loves spending his time with Lillian and will seize every opportunity he can find to ask her out. He pondered upon her description of their times spent together; was it merely a friendly chit-chat or was it what people called a date? His cheeks burned at the latter thought.

_**06. Green-eyed Monster**_

A pang of jealousy hits him as he saw her walked side by side with Kana, laughing as she listened to the other man's stories about horses. If only Ayame didn't tell him to be quick, he's more than glad to intrude as the third wheel in their happy conversation.

_**07. Competition**_

Hiro feel unease at the sudden increased of Lillian's popularity amongst the bachelors of Bluebell and Konohona – insecurity rose, he knows that he stand little chance against them if they were to compete for her affection. He seeks Ayame's advice to help him who in turn, teased him about it.

_**08. Rain**_

They were sharing an umbrella, walking towards Lillian's farm when the brunette told him how wonderful it is to be in love, even when the other party seemed not to notice about her feelings towards him. She replied with a chuckle when Hiro asked her the meaning of her words.

_**09. 50%**_

The young doctor calculated the results' percentage of the action he's going to take; 50% of success and 50% of failure. He wondered the consequences of the latter result. He shook the thoughts away – it's now or never and proceeded executing the plan he'd been working on for 3 seasons.

_**10. A Beautiful Day**_

Hiro lifted his face from the paper he's been reading as the little girl called him. "Papa! It's picnic time!" Hiro nodded, took the girl's hand and leads her outside the clinic just to be greeted by the brunette. He smiled at her and says," Where should we go today?"

* * *

**. THE END .**

* * *

**A/N: **Uh, I don't think there's even a slightest angst in this piece. (n.n); I'm sorry about that. I guess it's natural not to think about angst when you have Yukie Nishimura's piano instrumental accompany you when you're writing… X"D I hope you like it though. I enjoy writing about Hiro and this pairing very much. Thank you for the suggestion! X3


	4. Sometimes,Someone

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **I'm sorry about this late request update. I've been away for a couple of days and didn't have time to write anything. Then I hurt my fingers while doing some chores and since it's really uncomfortable-plus all the mistakes I made-typing with band aids wrapped around your fingers, I decided to give writing a rest. Haha. A-anyway, this is from tashaj4de, still with characters from ToTT. I'm starting to enjoy writing about said game's characters. XD English is not my first language. Pardon the bad grammar and stuff... n.n;

* * *

**SOMETIMES…SOMEONE**

Character/Pairing: Cam x Lillian

* * *

_**01. Butterfly**_

Cam thought that Lillian is like a butterfly – she has a cheerful personality, kind-hearted, outgoing and helpful to those around him. To top it all, her figure blends really well with colourful flowers, which is why he gifted her lots of them whenever she visits him at his flower stand.

_**02. Small Terror**_

Cam raised an eyebrow as the brunette jumped from seeing a bug stuck on the flower he handed her. Lillian told him that she's afraid of bugs. Cam thought it's weird and funny for she grow crops and somehow have to deal with bugs, whether she wants it or not.

_**03. Scissors**_

The florist wondered if the brunette really thinks that watching his scissors at work, snapping unwanted parts out of the flower in his hand, was fun to watch. He asked her said question and Lillian nodded, grinned and told him that she can make potpourri with the flowers he'd cut.

_**04. Childish**_

Cam's one weakness is cats. Knowing this, Lillian purposely brought a cat whenever she got a free time to visit him at his flower stand. She, however, smirked from across the counter, giggled heartily while taunting him by stroking the cat's head, not even once letting him touch said cat.

_**05. Team**_

He felt nervous when he first teamed up with the brunette farmer during the Cooking Contest. His face reddened when she caught him staring continuously at the dish she brought and stuttered the comment that it looked delicious and hopes that she will one day let him try her cooking.

_**06. Random**_

Just like her random visits to his flower stand, Cam told the brunette farmer the meaning of random flowers he picked up for her. Later she said that Bellflower is one of her favourite – she grinned at him when he asked her the lucky person who's constantly in her mind.

_**07. Questions**_

'What if she thinks Mikhail's politeness and Ash's outgoingness are much better than him? What if she doesn't feel the same feelings he's feeling for her?' – Cam knew much that he can never ask the brunette such things with his personality, though he wanted very badly to know the answers.

_**08. Presence**_

He is aware that Konohana is only at the side of the mountain and that the brunette is there visiting her twin but he can't help feeling that Bluebell is missing something important when not seeing her figure running here and there doing errands she accepted from the request board.

_**09. Distraction**_

Cam had lied to Howard and Laney when they asked him about his thoughts of the moon they saw during the Moon Viewing Festival earlier that evening – he was busy gazing the smiling brunette farmer standing beside him, talking to him non-stop about the beautiful full moon up above them.

_**10. I'm Coming**_

Cam raised an eyebrow when the farmer nervously asked him out – she never acted this way before. Smiling, he accepted her invitation like he usually did and got a feeling that this date at the Spring will be something that he will never forget for the rest of his life.

* * *

**. THE END .**

* * *

**A/N: **I tried not to insert any flower-related theme in this but failed since Cam is really synonym with said theme in almost all Cam-related stories I read. I guess I'm affected by it. Ehe. XD I hope you enjoy this one nonetheless. (n.n) I'm off to finish another chapter of 'It Was You'. X3


End file.
